I've Missed You
by Secure In My Skin
Summary: She wanted him. She needed him. She missed him. But she couldn't have him. It was too late to fix things... Auslly. Multi - Chapter. Rated M.
1. Thinking About You

I've Missed You.

_Chapter 1_

/

She stroked her own clit violently, moaning and groaning and panting as she did so. Biting her bottom lip, and shutting her eyes, she furiously rubbed and scrubbed at her entrance as if it were her only hope. Wetness covered her hand, and she started pushing her fingers in twice as hard.

"Ahhhhhh..." she moaned, her eyes still glued shut. "Oh my gosh..." her finger had hit a sensitive spot, and she _couldn't_ even _move_.

Her hips rised even though there was nothing there above. She _wished_ there could be. But there _wasn't_.

Her walls shut tightly around her 2 small fingers, and more moans and groans of _absolute pleasure_ filled her room. It was a good thing her house was sound proof.

_"Austin..."_ she whimpered, not knowing what exactly she was talking about. _"Austin. Austin... Austin."_ she was full on moaning his name now, as if he himself was up there above her, his large member on the edge of her entrance. _Teasing_ her, _'playing'_ with her, _pleasuring_ her. Just like he _used_ to... But no; it was just her, _touching_ herself, in a room with _no_ other person.

Her hand had a mind of its own now, as it started trailing up and down her clit, making that _lingering_ feeling travel through her _entire_ body. Including her brain. "Ohhhh..." she sighed, _loving_ the feel of it.

Her eyes flashed open, and she bit her lip again. She started shaking. _How long will this last?_ She asked herself. But she _honestly_ didn't mind at all.

Her fingers entered herself fully again stroking the walls on the inside, _exploring_ herself, making her wetter than she already was.

"Austin, baby!"

She wasn't the even realizing what she was saying right then.

_Is this what pleasure does to you?_

More moans escaped her red, plump lips, and she was running short of air.

_"Austiiiiin..."_ she dragged the 'I' in his name, her voice going high - pitched and loud.

Again, thank the gods her room is sound proof.

_"Austin!"_

_That's_ when she came.

All over her bed - sheets.

Panting heavily, she took her 3 fingers out of her wet source and lay back down on her bed. She stared at them; they were wet, obviously, and they were warm. They smelt of her, of course. But she couldn't help but wonder what they tasted like.

Sighing in curiosity, she bought the 3 fingers up to her lips, before sticking out her tongue, and licking them all at the same time.

"Hmm..."

Not what she was expecting. It was sweet.

Her hand relaxed by her side once again, and she just lay there, still calming down from what had just happened. And of course, she was completely and utterly naked.

She wondered if this is how it was always gonna be like.

She wondered if she was gonna have to pretend that Austin was giving her the same amount of pleasure. If not, more.

She _loved_ him.

She _really_ did.

But she just had to be dumb and ruin everything.

She felt tears pricking at her eyelids.

Life literally hates her.

"Ally, sweetie, I'm home!"

"Shit." Ally muttered below her breath. She honestly didn't think he'd be back this fucking early.

She quickly picked up her cloths from the floor and speedily put them on, not caring about the fact that she hadn't answered her Dad yet. All she could find were grey sweatpants and a purple hoodie, so that's what she had put on.

After completely covering up her once stark - naked body, her eyes darted to her bedsheets; which were soaked with...

A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth. "Urgh!" she inwardly groaned. "Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit." she chorused.

Without thinking, she ripped the sheets off, and hid them underneath the wooden frame of the bed, then she simply just ran down the stairs to where her Dad was.

"Hey daddy!" she greeted, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Mr. Dawson grinned.  
"Hey honey. So, did you have fun while I was in San Diego?" Oh, you have no idea... She thought. He had been on a business trip there, but she had to stay and watch the store.

"Um, well, yea, sorta... but I really missed you." she smiled; really meaning it.

Mr. Dawson returned the smile. But then he frowned, looking down at what she was wearing. "Um, honey? Why are you wearing Austin's hoodie?" he asked. Ally's looked down at the purple, over - sized hoodie she had put on, and tried to stop her cheeks from going scarlet.

"Uhm... he left it here... the-the last time he visited for... practice... Y'know... When we pulled an all-nighter to finish the-the song... Ahem... it just keeps me warm, you know..." she stuttered. It wasn't a complete lie. He had left it there. But not when they were writing songs together... It was a 'different' type of 'all-nighter'...

Mr. Dawson just smiled and nodded in understanding. "Anyways, I've got you some stuff from San Diego... I got them specially for you..." his voice started to echo in her mind, as she just zoned out and nodded to whatever he was talking about.

All that she could think about was...

_Austin._

/

"So, is your Dad back from San Diego, yet?" Trish asked Ally as they both shut their lockers, and started making their way to English.

Ally's eyes widened for a second as she remembered the activities of the night before. But she quick answered Trish to avoid suspicion.

"Yup. He got me a charm bracelet with a silver piano, and he also goo something for you!" Ally smiled before reaching into her pocket and taking out a compact mirror. But on the front, it had Trish's name written on it in swirly golden handwriting.

Trish grinned and took the compact, opening it immediately and admiring her reflection. "Tell him thanks! And I'll TRY not to lose this one..." she smiled sheepishly at the end. Ally rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Ok. We better get to English class, then. You know how mad Mrs. Boyle gets when we're late." she said in a rush.

Trish agreed and they speed - walked to Room 28 - Where English was held.

All while Ally was just thinking about the _one thing_ that she loved more than _anything_, but she _couldn't_ have...

_Austin._

/

_A/N: 7 Reviews for next Chapter!:)_


	2. Too Many Memories

_A/N: Thank you for all those Wonderful Reviews!:D_

**_Italics/Flashbacks_**

I've Missed You

_Chapter 2_

/

_His lips made soft contact with hers, making her shiver. Their lips moved in sync, slowly, tenderly, lovingly. His hand moved down to her breasts, and he pinched her nipple lightly. She moaned and put a hand around his neck, deepening the kiss. Air was forgotten by the two, because all that mattered was Right Here, Right Now._

_He pulled away, looking into her eyes intensely, as if silently asking permission to continue. She nodded, a small smile forming on her flushed face. That's all he needed._

_Slowly, he lined up his member with her entrance, looking into her eyes once more, before pushing himself in._

_Moans filled the air, as both of their eyes shut closed. After a few seconds, he thrust out again, before thrusting back in with twice as much force. She moaned louder, biting her lip and whimpering. He absolutely adored the sounds coming out of her mouth._

_He smiled at her softly and bought his lips to hers, kissing her again, this time with a fiery passion._

_"Austiiin." she whimpered louder. He smirked. "Austin. Harder..." she moaned. He didn't even think twice; He pushed in stronger. She screamed in pleasure, panting heavily, her eyes filled with lust._

_"Au-Austin... Austinnn... Please, please harder..." she was literally shaking now. He smirked again and nodded, coming all the way out of her core, before pushing right back in with 10 times more power. She screamed again, only louder. She loved this, she loved him. And at that moment, she knew he felt the same way._

_With one final scream of pleasure, both of them came._

_Both of them grinned at each other._

_"I love you." he whispered against her warm skin. She blushed and nodded.  
"I love you too."_

/

Ally's eyes flashed open, widening as they did so.

She _still _remembered that night. _Oh so _vividly.

Even though it just broke her heart even more when she thought of it.

Sighing in sadness and boredom, Ally sat up in her bed and checked the time on her phone; _8:30am. _And even though it was Saturday, she still felt like waking up and going out somewhere... Her Dad had already told her he'd be going to a Piano Convention and leaving her alone _again_, and so that would mean she had a few hours to herself before he got back at 5 o'clock.

Great.

She sighed again, and got up, stretching and yawning.

Picking up her outfit for the day, she made her way into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Because she _really_ did need it. When she was in the bathroom, she stripped down to her bra and underwear; just as she was about to take that off too, something caught her eye - her own reflection... She stared at it, watching her face screw up in _sadness_ and _disgust. _She remembered her and Austin's _first time..._

She had been feeling insecure, and when he took of her clothes, leaving her in only a red lacy bra and panties, she had felt so shy and timid, that she had cried... _"Don't cry..." _he had said. _"Your beautiful."_ ... And she believed him. She believed him so much, it hurt._  
_

A sob escaped Ally's lips as she still stood watching her reflection. _He's wrong, _she thought. _I'm not beautiful. I'm the ugliest person on earth. _Why would she believe him?

She sighed, facing away from the mirror, and taking off her bra and panties, so she was completely naked, and then she entered the shower.

Ally let the warm, relaxing water trickle down her body, making her feel so... Calm inside. The tears dried away from her face, but she could feel more of them pricking at her eye lids when _another _memory entered her brain...

/

_Ally giggled as she quickly ran into the bathroom, already naked. It was the morning, and even though it was early, she was acting like a little spark of energy. Her face was flushed red from running around the house too much, and also from the amount of laughing she was doing... She locked the door. "Catch me if you can!" she yelled cheekily at Austin, laughing harder._

_On the other side of the door, Austin was stood laughing too, determined to catch her and do god-knows-what to her. "Oh, I will..." he said jokingly, although he meant it. Ally just rolled her eyes, doubting it._

_Austin smirked, finding his way to the kitchen; oh yea, he knew something she didn't know... He opened the kitchen drawers and took out a small tea-spoon, before running back outside the bathroom._

_Ally, who was still doubting that Austin would be able to catch her, decided to take a short bath. She entered the shower and started humming and bathing._

_Austin used the spoon to spin the lock from the outside, carefully, slowly... Opened. Mission: Successful. His smirk widened as he quietly opened the bathroom door fully and silently entered... He found that Ally was having a shower... Well, awesome..._

_He entered the shower with her, making her gasp in surprise. He grinned. "May I join you?" he said slyly, wrapping his arms around her small waist.  
Ally smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well, since your already here... Sure." Both of them smiled wider at each other, as Austin leaned in and gave Ally a passionate and rough kiss, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the water still trickling down both of their stark-naked bodies._

_Without warning, Austin bought one of his hands down to Ally's wet core, and started rubbing. A sharp gasp escaped Ally's mouth as her eyes flashed open and she pulled away from the kiss, moaning. "Austin. Stop." she said firmly. _

_He smirked and raised an eyebrow, as he entered a finger into her pussy. "Do you really want me to?" he said huskily, entering a second finger. Ally groaned and started breathing heavily, glaring at Austin. But she couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face._

_He kissed her again, harder this time, faster. He entered a third finger and started rubbing harder into her folds. "Umm, uh, uh, uh, ummm..." only those noises could make their way out of her mouth. They continued kissing, he continued rubbing, she continued moaning. It was a vicious cycle._

_Finally, Ally pulled away again, taking Austin's hand and removing it from her core. He looked down at her confused.  
She sighed. "I don't wanna cum like this..." as soon as those words left her mouth, he knew exactly what she meant. He grinned at her and she subtly smiled._

_Austin's arms made their way around her hips, and he picked her up. She giggled, as her legs wrapped around his waist. They stared intently into each others eyes, melting into the stare. The only source of noise was Austin and Ally's heavy breathing._

_Again, both of them leaned in and kissed. Austin slowly turned around, and pushed Ally against the wall of the shower, her legs still wrapped around his waist tightly. __He pulled away from the kiss and looked at Ally again. She nodded and moaned eagerly, saying she needed him now._

_He lined himself up with her gosh-so-wet entrance, and he thrust in slowly. She moaned loudly, muttering: "More.". He nodded, and thrust in and out again, this time faster and harder. She moaned again, biting her bottom lip and shutting her eyes. Austin also bit his lip, because he felt so incredibly turned on when she would make those sounds._

_"Austin..." she whimpered, panting heavily. "Pl-Please, h-harder..." Of course he thrust in 10 times harder; she gave him such immense power._

_Ally started shaking with anticipation; for what reason, she didn't know. But she felt like she would explode at any second... She began to shiver as Austin continued to thrust in and out. "I-I think I'm gonna cum..." she said between sharp breaths.  
Austin nodded. "Me too." he started thrusting faster and faster, their moans of pleasure getting louder and louder._

_Then, they both came, hard, screaming each others names's, panting._

_They both looked up at each other with lust clear in their eyes..._

_"I love you." they both said at the exact same time. _

/

Ally blinked.

She was still in the shower.

Sighing again, she rolled her eyes at herself. Stopping the water from running, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She checked the time on her phone again: 10 o'clock. Ally gasped - She had been replying that one memory for nearly 2 hours.

She rolled her eyes at herself once more and went back to her bedroom. She wore the clothes she had put out for herself - A red tank top with a black leather jacket, and dark blue skinny jeans - and then went into the kitchen to have some breakfast.

Toast and Coffee. As always.

But the toast seemed tasteless, and the coffee was cold. And she didn't like it one bit. So she stood up, and poured the remains of the coffee into the sink, and just leaving the plate of toast on the kitchen table. Why eat it if it tasted like leftovers?

Ally sighed and just thought for a minute... _What am I gonna do for the next few hours?_ Her mind went blank all of a sudden, she couldn't think of anything fun to do. Well, she can't just sit there at home doing nothing, can she? She sighed again and stood up, deciding to go and walk around the Miami Mall for a bit. She didn't need to buy anything, she didn't need to work at the store, she didn't need to take anyone with her. It would just be a small walk around the Mall; just to empty her mind.

But that's what she thought._  
_

/

The Mall was filled to the rim with probably hundreds of people, but Ally hardly noticed any of them - Her mind was very much occupied at that very moment. It was just flashback after flashback after flashback. But she wasn't complaining. It was just the _good _memories that filled her mind, yet strangely, even those ones made her want to cry.

Kids were screaming and yelling and laughing and crying all around, their parents trying to calm them down, but failing... Yea, that was just giving her a massive headache.

Ally sighed for the umpteenth time. She looked up in front of her, and noticed she directly in front of the food court. A small, barely noticeable smile crept up her face, as she made her way inside.

Her stomach rumbled and her mouth watered when she smelt all the food. Now she was hungry. Smiling wider, she made her way to the back of the queue. It wasn't _that _long, but it wasn't too short either.

Finally, after 3 minutes, it was her turn to order. "Hello there, what would you like?" a cheerful, blond waitress smiled at Ally politely.  
Ally smiled back. "Um, I'll just have the Mighty Meatball Sandwich..." she didn't normally order this kind of stuff, but she was feeling really hungry all of a sudden. That coffee and toast didn't seem to fill her up all that much. Plus, it was 11:45, almost time for lunch.

"Alright. That'll be $3.99."

Ally handed her the money, and then waited whilst they made her food.

"Here you go; Mighty Meatball Sandwich. Enjoy."

Ally smiled. "Thanks." then she started looking for a table to sit at. She didn't care that she might look like a loser sitting by herself, besides, she _felt_ like a loser.

She spotted a table by the corner, and stared making her way towards it, when something suddenly caught her eye...

Ally almost dropped her tray.

_No. No. No no no. This cannot be happening, _she told herself, trying to stop the tears from falling.

There he was. Austin freaking Moon. Right there, no doubt on a date with _her; _Samantha Brooks. They were both laughing together, eating, joking, giggling, flirting. It was too painful for her to watch.

Ally's breath suddenly got shaky, as tears threatened to fall, but she fought them. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the table right at the back, where nobody could see her, and she sat down.

Her appetite suddenly drifted off into think air; her hunger which was so strong a minute ago, was now non-existent. She didn't feel like eating, she didn't feel like she deserved to eat; she felt as if she deserved _nothing_. She didn't care about the fact that she had just wasted $3.99 on a sandwich she wasn't even gonna eat. That didn't matter. What _did _matter was the fact that _he _loved somebody else. Somebody else that's _not _her._  
_

She remembered the girl in _that _position was her... And only now she realizes how lucky she was...

/

_Austin smiled at Ally and popped a grape into her mouth, making her giggle and choke on it. She did the same to him, except she threw it into the air, and he caught it in his mouth. Ally rolled her eyes. "You are such an animal..." she said jokingly.  
He smiled wide. "I know..." he joked. She rolled her eyes again._

_Suddenly, Ally burst out laughing. "What?" Austin said, confused, but still smiling at her. She was laughing so hard, she couldn't even get the words out._

_"Y-Your face... You've got whipped cream on it..."_

_Austin felt his face, and there was absolutely no trail of any whipped cream. "Where?" he asked._

_"Right there!" she yelled, grabbing the bottle of whipped cream and spraying it all over his face, laughing even harder at her victory. He gasped, mock-angry, also trying not to laugh.  
"Ally..." he grabbed her waist. "Your so gonna pay for this." he whispered into her ear, making her laugh harder._

_Without warning, he leaned down her gave her a wet, sloppy kiss, then he pulled away. Nearly all the whipped cream was deposited onto her face. Instead of getting mad, she just giggled up at him. "Is that the best you can do?" she challenged, wiping the cream of her face._

_He raised an eyebrow at her. "Your gonna wish you never said that, Dawson." he said, smirking. All of a sudden, he picked her up by the waist and started spinning her around. She screamed and the entire food court was staring at them.  
"Austin! P-Put me dooooown!" she yelled, her face going red, and her giggles out of control.  
__Austin smirked wider. "Why don't you make me?" he said huskily. She screamed again.__  
_

_After 4 long minutes, he finally set her down on the ground, and she glared at him playfully, and he smiled sheepishly._

_They turned around, and realized the entire food court was staring at them, all of their eyes wide._

_Both Austin and Ally faced each other, and shared a smile._

/

Ally dared to turn around and look at them... But when she did, she caught _his _eye, and quickly faced her food again. Her heart ached when she heard Samantha laugh. He probably loves her more than he'll ever love Ally.

Rage boiled up inside Ally without warning, and she clenched her fists. Leaving her tray on the table, she marched right out of the food court. She could feel Austin's eyes on her, she could feel Samantha's eyes on her, she could feel _everyone's _eyes on her, but she didn't look back once. She hoped Austin and Samantha had an awesome date, and that they'd have a lovely time screwing each others brains out later, because she didn't give a _shit_ anymore.

Ally carried on speed-walking, out of the Miami Mall, passed all the apartments and houses, through the beach, until she found herself at a _park_. But it wasn't just any old lousy park that kids play at or hang out at -

It was the park that her and Austin had broken up at.

Ally paused, gulping, _really trying _not to remember that night. She had promised herself she would _never _set foot in that park again, but it seemed that her legs had a mind of their own, because they were slowly making their way through the gate.

The park hadn't changed one bit; The black swings were still in the same exact position, the benches hadn't gotten very dirty or rusty, and the trees hadn't even grown that much... Obviously, since the last time she was here, was only a month ago, and that was when she had been in the middle of the horrible, nasty breakup with Austin.

/

_"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you, Austin." Ally folded her arms, glaring at Austin angrily. His eyes widened, not believing what he was seeing or hearing.  
"But it wasn't me! She's the one who was asking me out, I was about to say no." he protested, walking closer to Ally. _

_She shook her head, anger taking over her body and her actions. "Oh, really? Cause' it seemed like you were enjoying yourself over there with her. In fact, you were probably enjoying yourself so much, that you forgot all about me, right?" her voice raised with every single word, startling him._

_Austin shook his head rapidly. "No! No, I swear it wasn't like that! I - "_

_She cut him off almost straight away. "You what? I can't believe you, Austin... I thought I could trust you."  
Austin sighed. "You can trust me." his voice went quiet, as if he was giving up with trying to explain.  
"Really?" she said sarcastically.  
"Yes! I was gonna say no to her, but she kept on getting all... touchy-feely..." he struggled for words._

_Ally gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists. "Austin, I thought you loved me. You even said so yourself - "  
"I do love you. More than anything. Please believe me."_

_She shook her head again, trying to stop the tears from falling. "No. No you don't. " her voice cracked, and that's when something inside of him snapped._

_"You know what? Fine. How about this; I'll stop loving you, and you stop loving me, and we'll never see each other again. Agreed?" __Ally just whimpered in response. "You won't think about me, and I'll try not to think about you, and maybe I will go out with Samantha, I bet she'd trust me more than you do. You can get a new boyfriend, and I hope he'll fit your standards, cause' I'm done trying to be perfect for you. Take care."_

_With that, he threw her one last look, and off he went, leaving Ally there dumbfounded. She really hadn't been expecting that. Tears ran down her cheeks, racing each other as they went._

_'What have I done?' Ally told herself, blinking to see if this was a dream._

_That's when everything came crashing down onto her..._

_She had just made the biggest mistake of her life._

/

That was no-doubt the worst memory she had had all day. Biting her lip, Ally finally let the tears fall. _Why am I such an idiot? Why am I so stupid? Why am I such a bitch? Why did I have to be so dumb? _All of those thoughts floated around in her mind, as more and more tears fell, making her vision blurry. She forgot about her surroundings for a moment, letting the sadness take over her.

More memories flooded her brain, making her headache much much worse than it was before.

She didn't like it at all.

There were just too many Memories.

/

_A/N: 8 Reviews for next Chapter!:)_


	3. Envious

_A/N: Yes, Another Update. All thanks to your reviews! And because you guys are amazing... :D_

I've Missed You

_Chapter 3_

/

"Would anyone like to tell me any _interesting _facts about World War 1 that they've learned?"

Ally fought back a yawn, her eyes starting to droop. _Could this get any more boring? _She thought to herself, looking at the clock in the corner of the room. _2:45. _Unbelievable how slow time can go on Monday's. It seemed like it had been 2:44 an hour ago. She silently groaned as Mrs. Fitzroy continued chatting away about things she didn't care about.

"Well? Anyone?" the teacher asked again, searching around the class for someone to pick on. "Ah, Miss. Dawson, what do you know about World War 1?"

Ally cursed silently, fishing around her brain for random facts about the war, whilst there was another war going on inside of her... "Um, they used Propaganda to get Men to become soldiers...?" she said quietly, her shyness coming out as she felt the entire class' eyes on her. _At least Austin's not in this class... _She thought.

Mrs. Fitzroy smiled at Ally, nodding. "Yes, that's right. Anyone else?" No hands went up.

Ally sighed in relief that she didn't have to answer any more questions...

She heard Mrs. Fitzroy sigh. "Alright, since you don't want to tell me _now, _how about you all write an essay on it. Due on Wednesday's lesson this week." Everyone groaned, including Ally.

_More _homework.

That's _exactly _what she needed.

Just more stress and pressure when her mind was already filled with thoughts.

She literally _hated _Mrs. Fitzroy at that moment. Not that she _used _to be her biggest fan...

"Alright, next week, we'll be starting our _new _topic, on - "

The bell suddenly rang, making everyone sigh in relief, as they started packing up their things and leaving. Talking, laughing, giggling, and yelling filled the room, whilst Mrs. Fitzroy told everyone to shut up, and they didn't listen. It seemed like they _never _listened to her, maybe she wasn't intimidating enough?

Or maybe it was just because they thought she was a moody old grouch. Either way, Ally didn't care.

Ally sighed and put her books into her bag, standing up and making her way out the door.

Only to be greeted with _more _yelling and screaming and pushing. Ally groaned, and pushed her way past the students, trying to make her way towards her locker. Which wasn't entirely easy due to the amount of people.

But she made it.

Once she did, she suddenly remembered that her locker was only 3 lockers away from Austin's. And he was right there; putting his books away, and taking out other books.

Ally froze, her eyes widening in fear. _Uh oh. _What was she supposed to do now? Wait until he left? No, she _couldn't_ do that. She _couldn't_ just act like a complete _coward.__  
_

He hadn't noticed her yet, and she didn't want him to either.

But, she needed to get the things she needed for her next class, so she wouldn't be late...The bell would ring in 3 minutes, and besides, she didn't _have _to _talk _to him or anything... It would just be open locker, close locker, and go. That's all.

Gulping, Ally quickly walked right over to her locker and opened it, not looking left, not looking right, not looking back, not even _daring _to look in Austin's direction. In one swift movement, she threw in her History books, and took out her English books, before shutting her locker mistakenly _loudly, _and strutting away as if she was mad at something.

Then she _instantly _regretted it. Why, she didn't know. She just _did._

Sighing, Ally slowly looked back at Austin, before regretting it again - _She _was there. _Samantha. _She and Austin shared a _hug, _and Ally just stood there; clenching her fists; glaring in their direction.

She couldn't take it.

She couldn't _look._

It seemed _disgusting _to her just to watch them _hug._

She turned her head, facing a different way; when _something, _or _someone_, caught her eye. _Elliott._

He was good-looking too, he was cool, he was funny... But he would _never _compare to Austin. But so what? If Austin could move onto somebody else, then she could too...

An idea entered her brain, and before she could think it through, she found herself going _through_ with it.

Before she knew what she was doing, Ally marched right over to Elliott and gave him a big, tight hug, inhaling his scent and sighing. Elliott seemed surprised, but he hugged back anyway. Suddenly, Ally pulled away from the hug, and started laughing hysterically. "Oh my gosh! Ha-ha, ha-ha, you are _so _funny! Ha-ha, I'm _dying_!" she fake laughed, making sure Austin _saw_ and _heard_.

And he saw, alright, and he did not like.

Ally just smirked, turning back around to face Elliott, smiling at him. Austin sighed and looked at Samantha, staring into her eyes and giving her a big, passionate-looking _kiss_.

A _kiss._

Ally's eyes widened and she gasped, her heart snapping in 2. _Two can play at that game. _She thought, glaring and spinning around again to face Elliott. She grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him in for a big, hard, slow kiss - She'd be lying if she said she didn't _like _it, but it couldn't even _compare_ to any of Austin's kisses.

She knew she was being so incredibly immature, trying to make Austin _jealous. _But it seemed like that was all she could do. And it seemed to be _working_...

She pulled away from Elliott, quickly turning around and looking for Austin's reaction.

Priceless. He was shocked beyond shock, his eyes widening, his glare fixed right at Elliott. Ally's smirk returned once again, and she faced Elliott, who was also shocked...

"W-Wow, um, your so... _experienced._.. I thought - "

She cut him off before he could even finish his sentence. "Yea. I know. You thought I was a _virgin_."

He gaped at her, not expecting that choice of words to come out of her mouth. She just spun around and walked away, seeming _satisfied _with herself. Before she could go to her class, she looked at Austin's reaction again -

He was ignoring Samantha, he was bitter, upset, _envious - _

Oh yea; he still had a few feelings for her...

That's all she needed.

/

_A/N: Review for next Chapter! I'll update as soon as I can... :) If you give me at least 7 or 8 Reviews, I'll update real fast... ;)_


	4. Be My Fake Boyfriend?

_A/N: Thanks again for all of the awesome reviews, it means a lot... :)_

I've Missed You

_Chapter 4_

/

Throughout the entire day, Ally had a big smile on her face. She knew she shouldn't feel really proud of herself, and she tried to wipe the grin of a couple of times, but she couldn't help it. She was so happy to know that Austin still had feelings for her... Even if she had to find out the truth by making Austin jealous. She still couldn't rub the smirk of her face.

She had always thought he really truly _meant _what he said on the night of the breakup; that he _never _wanted to see her face ever again. In fact, she _still _thinks he meant it. Who would want to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't trust them?

But the look on his face when she had kissed Elliott; she _still _couldn't get out of her mind... He looked like he was about to punch the living daylights out of him. If he _hated_ her, he wouldn't have cared, now would he?

Ally smiled to herself again, tuning out Mr. Adams and everybody else in her class. Was she forgetting about the fact that Austin was probably really upset? She _kissed_ Elliott, and you don't just walk up to someone randomly and _kiss_ them for no apparent reason. Austin probably thought that she and Elliott were _dating _or something... Ally gagged at the thought; Elliott was _nice _and all, but she didn't think she could ever fall in love with someone else ever again.

Suddenly, a very _familiar _voice interrupted her thoughts...

"Ally..." _somebody_ whispered. It sounded _vaguely_ like... "Ally... It's me, _Austin_."

Ally's breath caught in her throat when she heard _him _say _his_ name; he was sat right behind her, whispering over Mr. Adams loud bellowing voice. He hadn't talked to her in ages, what did he want now...?

"What?" Ally whispered back to him as quietly as she could.  
She heard him take a deep breath, as she felt her heart beat a mile a minute. "I-I was just wondering... Ar-Are you and _Elliott _a thing?" his voice cracked at the end of his sentence, but she didn't seem to notice.

She didn't know what she was _thinking_, she _wasn't _thinking. "_Yes._" as soon as the word left her mouth, she realized what she had just said.

Austin didn't speak for a while.

"Oh." he said finally, the hurt evident in his voice. "Um, o-ok..."

Her heart broke, and she hated herself then. She didn't _want _to _hurt _him... She never intended to, either. But it looked like she just _did. _Regret washed over her, and she fought back tears - _Why am I crying? I'm the one who hurt somebody else - _she couldn't even explain how mad she was at herself.

It's funny how someone can go from _happy_ to _upset_ in a matter of minutes.

She couldn't hear Austin's voice anymore, obviously. But _oh_ how she _wanted_ to.

She _missed _his voice. She _missed_ how he would sing to her when she couldn't sleep at night. She _missed _how _sexy_ his voice was in the morning when he was still fast asleep. She _missed _how hot he looked when he was cooking breakfast and singing random lullabies at the top of his voice. She _missed _his laugh. She _missed _how he would tell her she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever set eyes on and that he loved her more than anything in the world. She _missed_ him.

"Ally Dawson. Why don't you share with us what you're day-dreaming about. huh?"

That snapped her back to reality, and she looked up to see Mr. Adams with one raised brow and one hand on his hip, waiting for a response.

"Umm, n-nothing, I'm just..." she was gonna say _bored_, but she could see how _that _wouldn't end well, so she just stayed silent.  
Mr. Adams sighed, rolling his eyes, and pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Moving on..."

Ally sighed in relief. _Why are all the teachers picking on me today?_

Maybe because she tuning people out more, and because she was day-dreaming too often, and because she was thinking too much.

But how can she help thinking at this time?

/

It was finally the end of _another _lesson.

Ally sighed and walked over to Trish's locker, fake-smiling at her. "Hey, Trish." she said, the energy lacking in her voice. Trish turned around and grinned at her, before noticing the sad look of hurt and regret on her friends face, and frowning at the look on her face.

"Are you OK? You seem a little bit... Upset." Trish pointed out.

"No I'm not." Ally answered quickly, _too _quickly, shaking her head, smiling again.

"O.. k..." Trish said slowly, looking at Ally _suspiciously_. "Anyway... I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Mall with me this Friday, you know, do a little bit of shopping, since we haven't hung out in, like, _forever_."

Ally smiled a little, nodding, feeling a little bit of happiness crawl back inside her. "Yea; I guess I do need a little girl time..."  
Trish squealed. "Yay! Ok, we'll go straight after school on Friday... Sound Good?" she smiled, shutting her locker.  
"Good." Ally confirmed, with a little nod of her head.  
"Awesome! See you then!" And off Trish went, leaving Ally standing there, alone.

Sighing, Ally walked over to her own locker, not even realizing that Austin was standing right there by his own locker. She wasn't noticing a lot of things lately.

"So, Elliott, huh?"

Ally jumped, looking up to see who the owner of the voice was; although she didn't need to, she'd recognize that voice _anywhere. _

"Um, _y-yea..._" she stuttered, trying _not_ to look up at him. She _couldn't _get lost into his eyes, not _now. _

Austin raised an eyebrow, still looking at Ally. "When did you guys start going out?" he asked, folding his arms, trying to get her to look up at him.  
Ally gulped. She can't just tell him the truth, he'll think she's _pathetic _for making up such a story... "Um... L-Last week, I _think._" she said, trying her best to avoid hid gaze. If she looked into his _beautiful _eyes now, she wouldn't be able to look away...

"Oh, really?" _Does he believe me? _She asked herself.

She lifted her head, looking up at him; his eyes were fixed on her; his lips looked _perfect, _as always; his muscular arms were folded; his hair was just above his forehead, and it looked casually messy, which made it even hotter. He was _flawless. _Their eyes locked, and Ally could feel her cheeks redden from his intense gaze._  
_

"Yes. Really." she said, her voice unnaturally slow.

Austin didn't answer, his eyes looking into hers intensely, the tension between them growing by the second. "I see." he said, giving her a half-smile that was barely-noticable and walking away suddenly; leaving her standing there, confused.

_What just happened?_

/

It was lunch.

And Ally had some _important _business to do.

She spotted Elliott coming out of the Cafeteria, and ran over to him. "Elliott!" she yelled. He turned around and smiled when he saw it was her.  
"Um, hey, Ally," he said, casually, as if absolutely _nothing _happened since the _last _time they had an encounter...

"Hi." she said, quickly, before grabbing his arm and dragging him aside, so no one else would hear their conversation but them. Elliott seemed nervous, because who knows what Ally's gonna do or say after the _last _time they 'spoke'?

When they were out of everyone else's sight, Ally took a deep breath, and began to speak...

"Ok, I need you to do me a _huge _favor." she started, and Elliot nodded, silently urging her to continue; she gulped. "And you have to _promise_ me that you'll _never_ breathe a _word_ of this to _anyone_." he nodded again, blinking, wondering what she wanted him to do...

Ally took another deep breath and closed her eyes, sighing and gulping.

"I need you to _pretend_ to be my boyfriend."

/

_A/N: So what do you think? Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I hope you liked it! Review with your opinions and ideas, please. I know it may be a lot to ask, but I want at least 9 Reviews for a fast update... :D_


End file.
